Unraveled Jewel
by TechAlyCat
Summary: Kagome is a strong priestess and has always known about the jewel that resides in her body. One day she is dragged into a well to the Feudal Era where many mysteries unravel and an adventure begins.KIKS pairings. HIATUS
1. Down the Well

Summary: Kagome is a strong priestess and has always known about the jewel that resides in her body. One day she was dragged into a well to the feudal Era where many mysteries unravel and an adventure begins. (Basically, a twisted plot of the Inuyasha series.)

EDITED!!!: Three years later and I finally have time on my hands so I'm making it a personal goal to complete this story and fix the MAJOR errors from these first 3 chapters. I hope its better this time ^^

Parings: A little K/I, Bu mainly K/S

A/N: Please review! I'm open to all compliments (which I don't expect, ha-ha), comments, concerns and complaints. This is my first fanfiction but hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters for every chapter. But I do own this twisted plot!! YAY!!

BRI-------NG!!! An annoying alarm clock rang clearly throughout the small room intent on waking its owner. If anything, the owner believed its intent was for her to shatter the alarm into tiny fragments. After a frustrated groan and what seemed like an eternity of clanging bells, the girl reached her hand over to press the top of the alarm; silencing it once and for all. The young woman reached behind her head to stretched out her sore muscles and yawned for all she was worth. She had had the strangest dream last night and by the status of her hair, it must have been an intense one. However, that was no what she wanted to dwell about today. So after another yawn, the young girl pushed herself out of bed and went to her closet to get dressed for her special day. Her 16th birthday.

She put on a blouse with a red belt and black skirt. She also wore white high knee socks with two red striped lines and black cleats. The girl then skipped down the stairway to greet her family for breakfast.

"Why good morning Kagome." Said a familiar voice.

"Morning Mom!"

Her name is Kagome Higurashi. A normal teenage girl, well almost normal. She's actually a strong priestess, the last of her family, who lives the life of a normal high schooler. She lives in the Higurashi shrine with her kid brother Souta, her mom, and grandpa, a.k.a gramps. Her dad died when she was very young, so a while after Souta was born her grandpa came to live with the small family soon after because grandma died not too long before.

Grandma was an expert priestess that taught Kagome a lot, since she was the one to inherit priestess blood, and before her grandmother died she told her a secret about the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. It is a powerful jewel that could grant any wish and increase the strength of any demon that possessed it. Well, back in the feudal days. Normally it was the duty of a well trained priestess to protect and maintain the purity of the jewel, unless her heart was tainted. However, many centuries ago a priestess brought the jewel with her when she died and it disappeared forever and the secret was that it was inside Kagome's body. It was a mystery to Kagome how after so many generations that the jewel would just show up in _her_ body but her Grandmother believed 'it just is'. Granma said Kagome had a strong duty and destiny among her and she should always be proud of that. She also said she could sense its immense power in her and that she should always protect it and never let anyone get a hold of it. Kagome was astonished at first and thought she couldn't hold such a responsibility but thinking of what grandma said to her was reassuring:

"_You have a strong spirit, heart, and soul, Kagome, that no demon or human could destroy. I trust that only you alone could accomplish this and I trust you with all my heart. You are the strongest priestess I've ever known and best suited for this task."_

Kagome really wished she didn't have to leave but in return she will try her best to protect the jewel which lies within her.

"How did you sleep, dear?" asked Ms. Higurashi.

"Just fine, thanks. I think I'm gonna go outside for a bit. Call me when breakfast is ready, okay?" replied Kagome.

"Alright, Kagome." Kagome walked outside towards the front of the shrine to find her favorite tree. The Sacred Tree or Tree of Ages. That tree was always there for her. When she graduated, shot her first arrow, when she was born, just always protecting her. It gave away a warm sensation that couldn't be described enough in words. It was like another part of her, a greater part of her that explained everything she needed to know and the path she needed to take. If she was sad, angry, happy, anything all she needed to do was touch this tree and everything would be clear.

Kagome sighed happily as she walked up to the sacred tree and reach out to give a warm lingering touch. Her body felt as if it were lifted and cleansed of all that was around her. She leaned her entire weight into the tree and fell into her own world of bliss. It was like she was in a cocoon of bright, warm energy that revived her every being into...she couldn't describe it. It's as if her soul was merging and growing into something beyond the purity and strength she could withheld on her own.

One could tell this tree has lingered in its place for over centuries if not beyond time itself. It was much taller than Kagome's height, even though she only stood at a 5 feet and 5 inches. Her body was insignificant in size compared to the bulky tree's base and extended branches that were almost a foot long in width. But for Kagome, that was another good trait of the tree that she was pleased with.

"KAGOME!" a small voice called ", TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" It was obviously Souta and it sounded like he was just pulled out of bed. If it weren't for the possibility of sweets and the invention of video games he would have stayed in bed til noon. Kagome lingered in front of the tree a while longer til she, unwillingly, turned her heels towards the house. When she reached the sliding door, she could sense the presence of her family and their anticipation for when she opened the door. Smiling to herself, she took a quick breath and swiftly opened the door to reveal her family just an arms length in front of her holding a white cake that read,

Happy 16 Birthday

Kagome

, right across the middle with purple icing as writing and red roses decorating the border line.

"Happy 16 Birthday!" sang Kagome's family. Even gramps was in on it. She smiled warmly and exclaimed, "Oh, thank you so much!" The young woman then closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the 16 small candles. _Thank goodness they didn't do trick candles this year_, she thought. She remembered her eighth birthday when she sat in front of her cake with her cheeks puffed out like a fish and a frustrated and bewildered expression on her face. Her mom had taken various pictures of that scene and Souta never let her lie it down. Neither did her friends for a while.

"Alright, let's eat!" said Kagome. She was practically starving because she skipped out on dinner last night to plan her special day.

"Wait, wait!" called Ms. Higurashi ", lets open your presents first."

"Oh, okay!" replied Kagome happily. _Strange how presents can change a teenager's hunger_, she thought.

Rushing into the living room, Kagome looked on the coffee table to see four different presents. Squealing happily she sprinted towards the table and positioned herself in front of the biggest one to exclaim, "Don't tell me this I what I think it is!" Placed right in front of her were a new bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Yep! A new archery set!" yelled Souta.

"It's from all of us. We thought since your older you should get a new one that's the proper size." Ms. Higurashi said.

"Besides, now when you practice you'll be able to improve much better." stated gramps.

At that moment Kagome made a sudden irritated twitch and thought to herself,_ "thanks for that gramps. Couldn't you just give it to me out of love and compassion?"_ Though she thought that, she was so filled with overwhelming gratitude, nothing in this world could smother her appreciation and love for her family at that moment.

"Thank you all! This is the best present!" She lifted herself off the floor to then throw her arms around her entire family. Her mother let out a low giggle and the other two just blushed and looked the other way. _Aww, they're embarrassed_, Kagome giggled in her head.

"Okay, okay, Kagome. Let's open the others so we may eat." smiled Ms. Higurashi. For the next twelve minutes there were many hugs, laughs, and another snack for Buyo, their cat, to chew on. Kagome had received a rose clip, which she immediately modeled in her hair, from Souta, a locket from mom, and of course a demon hand from gramps.

"Thanks you guys! I really love all of the gifts!" Kagome squealed. _Well, most of them,_ she jokingly glared at gramps.

"Well your welcome dear. So I guess we should eat now that we're done with the presents." Ms. Higurashi softly smiled at her daughter.

"Um...actually I wanted to try out my new bow and arrows. Sorry mom." Kagome frowned.

"Oh, it's alright. You could always eat later. It is your birthday after all." Her mom was always so kind. That's why she loved her so much. "Thanks mom! You're the best!" Kagome stood in her current position and gathered her new set to practice outside by the other side near the well house.

_Alright_, she slowly raised her bow and relayed her arrow, aiming at the target. _Breath, focus_. Kagome carefully, as to try and not release any spiritual energy, started to release when she heard a huge bang in the well house.

"Wuh…!" The arrow was left flying hitting two inches away from the center target.

"Humph! So much for focus. But what was that sound before?" Kagome slowly took cautious steps to the well house door, vigilantly sliding it open. "Hmm...I don't see anything-" Kagome promptly turned her head directly at the well when a sudden shaking reverberated from inside.

"Uh...What could that be? Mm…" She placed her quiver of arrows and her bow on the side of the door and slowly went down the creaky wooden steps leading to the well. She looked down and observed the well for a moment, grazing her hand against the sealed top. Suddenly Kagome felt a strange aura from the well and stepped back.

_Demon!_

The next moment after, an unexpected light came from inside the well slicing the sutra which was on top of the wood, sealing whatever it was inside. The wood flew off and four arms came at Kagome.

"Ahh!" she screamed "ugh…!" Kagome looked up at her capture and realized she was correct of a demon inside the well. _Wait what's happening? The demons body is…regenerating?_

"Ah…to be alive. Live once more. Grow stronger." The demon spoke as its body, which seemed either disintegrated or burned, was growing back to health.

"You have it girl. Where is it?!" the demon demanded.

_What?! Huh?_

--Flashback—

"Demons use the Jewel's power for life and gain."

------

_The Jewel!_

"I know you have it little girl." The demon said smoothly. Then the demon all of a sudden licked Kagome's cheek tasting her flesh.

"Ew! No! You will never posses it!" Kagome screamed. ", LET!GO!" A blinding pink light emanated from Kagome's hand and shot through the demon's torso. The demon made no cry of pain but only showed a deep anger within its eyes.

"You wretch, I will obtain the jewel." The demon announced with no sound of emotion in its voice and disappeared. As it disappeared into swirling light Kagome began to slowly land in the depths of the well. She gave a heavy sigh.

'_That was the first time I faced a demon and it seemed to have disappeared…but_,' Kagome held her hands against the location of the jewel. '_If that demon could easily sense the jewel it would be much harder than I thought to protect this jewel. Hm…I wonder if that light I produced was merely my spiritual energy channeled through my arm. Well, it might prove useful when I don't have my weapons'._

"Ugh! I'll think more about this later. First, to get out of this well." Kagome noticed vines lining down the well and began to climb towards the edge. She looked up and was nearly above the well. _Light?_ As she climbed over she gasped at the view in front of her. There were trees everywhere she looked, pure lush grass stretching as far as she could see; a few flowers sprouted here and there, a beautiful clear sky, and a wonderful breeze blowing through her long black hair.

_A...forest?_ She thought as fear and isolation was threatening to take her. _No, Kagome, you're stronger than this. Squandering will get you no where and you know it._ Kagome stood straight up and browsed her surroundings even more when a strong demonic aura hit straight through her. She looked to the right and glared through the trees. She was about to call out the demon but lost that thought immediately when she gasped and looked up looked up.

_The Tree!_ Breathing heavily, she rushed through the thick lush of wildlife to what seemed like a deeper forest then she thought possible.

_I knew it! I knew I was home somehow!_ "Ah! Wha-?" Kagome stopped, slightly confused, when she saw her favorite tree but also a...boy? He seemed to be a boy but she got he slight aura of a demon around him. He appeared to be asleep but she wasn't sure until she got closer and saw the arrow piercing him into the tree's base. Kagome climbed the huge roots at the bottom of the tree to get a better look. The boy was wearing completely red attire that was similar to that of priest garbs but meant more for battle.

She ran her hand across the arrow feeling something weird. _A spell?_ _A priestess…So you are asleep, eh? Hm. I wonder why? Oh! _Kagome then looked up to see two cute dog ears on his head.

_Cute! What am I thinking? Now I know he's a demon, but they are kind of entrancing. I think I wanna…touch em'._ She then reached up, stopping a moment, and rubbed them.

"Well, now that that's out of my system-. " Then without warning a quiver of arrows came flying around Kagome's body. She swiftly turned her body towards the ongoing threat placed a quick barrier to deflect to he side of the tree.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Slightly out of breath from the swiftness of her movements. _Wow, that was slightly exhilarating._

"That's our question!" one of the men said.

"I am Kagome! I was wondering where I was. I came out of the well and ended up…"

"The well?!" a different man cried out. She then heard them whispering some words like "girl", "demon", and "suspicious clothing". She groaned. _I should be saying things like that. I mean come on. Top knots! Kimonos! What is this?! Feudal Japan?!_

"Come with us!" The first man yelled.

"Uhh…sure." She carefully moved off the tree's roots and apart from the boy so the men could lead her away.

When they got to their destination she looked to see a village, with many steps leading up, almost like her shrine. _"But our steps seem to take much longer."_ She thought. _There is no way any of this could possibly make sense. _

"Wait here." One man said. She nodded and patiently waited, occasionally shifting in place from he ongoing stares. _Sheesh, can't a girl get a break?_ When he returned there was an old woman next to him in traditional priestess attire, it reminded her greatly of grandma. The woman seemed to be examining Kagome.

"Hm, who are ye?" The old woman asked.

"I am Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." Kagome replied calmly.

"And they tell me you came out of the well, correct?"

"That is correct." The old woman continued to stare and spoke again.

"Ye are human! No demon." She said with awe.

"Mph!" Kagome felt her face scrunch up in insult and shock of the woman's sudden exclamation.

"_You thought I was a demon?! Do I look like a demon to you?!"_ Kagome thought.

xXx

"Sorry about earlier." The old woman calmly apologized. Both she and Kagome were sitting in one of he larger huts of the village about to eat soup. Kagome sat across from old priestess with her legs at her side and a thoughtful expression until she was jolted out of her thoughts and replied curtly.

"Oh, its okay! Happens a lot!" Kagome joked. Her hand went behind her head as she gave a nervously laughed but it slowly died downed into a dismal sigh.

"I guess so in these times of war and hate." The old priestess laughed.

"_In these times, eh? I guess I'm really not in Tokyo anymore but in the Feudal Era."_ Kagome thought to herself.

"My name is Kaede." The woman announced.

"Oh pleasure." Kagome smiled poitely.

"Stew?" Kagome suddenly lit up and her smiled became brighter as she gazed as the warm gesture.

"Yes! Thank you! I didn't get a chance to eat today due to unexpected events." Kagome explained as she ate her soup. A mere moment later a huge crash was heard outside the hut. Kaede and Kagome jumped from their spots and rushed out to see the same demon that attacked Kagome earlier for the jewel, now rampaging the village. A horse was held in its monstrous jaws as it monitored the village

"That demon!" Kagome exclaimed. The demon accordingly looked up and smirked at Kagome as it began to rush towards her to attack once again.

"Hand over the Sacred Jewel girl!" the demon yelled as it forced Kagome and Kaede to jump aside to dodge the blood thirsty demon.

"Did you say the Sacred Jewel?! Bare ye still?!" Kaede screamed. Kagome looked serious at the demon and then determination struck her as she went to face Kaede.

"Listen Kaede. I have the Sacred Jewel and maybe I can draw off the demon for a while." Kaede looked shockingly at Kagome. "How did ye…?" then the demon came flying at them again almost hitting Kaede if not for Kagome channeling her spiritual energy to create a barrier, almost like before in the well.

"Ye must seal the demon in the dry well!" Kaede yelped.

The well I came out of…

",it's in the forest of Inuyasha!"

"Which way?! Where the light is shining right?" Kagome then rushed off toward the forest before Kaede could respond.

"She has seen what could not be seen…" Kaede thought.

xXx

"I can maybe hold off the demon for a while but I can only use so much energy. I have never faced a demon in which I have to fight with full force like this before. If I only had my bow and arrows then I wouldn't have to work so much!!" Kagome thought as she ran through many trees, branches, and tell bushes...

"Someone will help out, right? Kaede? The village men? Anyone! Just help me!!"

Unknowing to Kagome, deep in the forest a strong pulsation was erupted from her cry and the boy that was sleeping against the tree opened his eyes and groaned.

"I smell it. The blood of the woman who killed me… and its coming closer. Argh!" The boy was now reaching for the arrow to pull it out of his chest but a bright blue light glowed, preventing him from touching it.

A/N: Heh, heh! Sorry for rushing through the story like that. I didn't put enough detail and there were some parts that made the plot confusing. I'll try better next time!! Please Review!

Edited!: So yeah, my poor revisions but a girl can try. Tell me EXACTLY what yo think. I'm pretty sure my writing is scrappy to begin with and can use some work but I would like someone to actually tell me that. Well onward to revise the next one then hopefully before school starts again I can have a completely new chappie Please support and guide me ^^


	2. Surrounded by Demons

Parings: Kagome/Inuyasha, Kagome/Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters for every chapter. But I do own this twisted plot!! YAY!!

"Stay away!" Kagome screamed as she climbed a rough hill with dirt trailing behind her heels as she stumbles to run faster. Pursuing her was no other than a demon caterpillar and its hungry rage for a certain Sacred Jewel that happened to sleep within Kagome.

"No! I must have the Jewel!" The demon fumed. It then dived straight at Kagome but missed and sent her flying and right under the Sacred Tree where a demon watched in amusement. He glowered down at the pitiful sight in front of him and spoke, "Hello Kikyo. Playing with demons I see. Why don't you kill it like you did me?" Kagome heard a deep and slightly raspy voice directed in her direction and looked up to see the boy from before. He was awake and staring right at her with a fierce look. He also wore an impatient glow to her slow response._ "Who's Kikyo?" _ Kagome thought but only replied to the demon, she now realized his demonic nature, with, "So you're awake, huh? I see…" Her mind now drifted away from the other demon as she stood and brushed off the minor bruises and dirt from her skirt.

"Hm? Why are you taking your time Kikyo?" The demon grunted. Kagome was annoyed and she had enough.

"Ugh! Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever you're talking about isn't me because I'm-"

"She's here." The demon interrupted. "Huh?!" Kagome was almost dazed but realized a moment later who he was talking about. Kagome swiftly turned around to see the demon caterpillar rushing up to her side to attack when a dozen arrows came and pined half the demon to the ground. Kagome was already in a defensive stance to try channeling her energy again. "Oh…so I was saved after all." Kagome sighed

"What's the matter with you Kikyo?" the demon implied.

"Okay! That's it! Kikyo, whoever she is, is most certainly not me alright?!" Kagome yelled as she marched face to face with the demon with a displeasing glance.

"And I say you have to be her, because there is no way you can smell so much like----!" Kagome was so close the demon got a chance to smell more closely of Kagome and flushed in embarrassment when he realized he was wrong. The normal sweet scent of Kikyo was overpowered by warm sweeter scent of something familiar he couldn't quite put his finger on. He almost purred a strange sound between a growl and droning sound but stopped and composed his composure.

"Your not her." He announced in a shocking and almost slurring voice.

"Yeah! I know! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

"Yeah your right. Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter." The demon mocked which Kagome didn't notice.

"_Why you?!" _ Kagome fumed in her thoughts.

"Enough of this." The caterpillar demon shouted and grabbed Kagome by the waist with her free arm and tried forcefully removing the Jewel and Kagome reached out and grabbed the boy's hair in front of her.

"Let go!" Kagome yelled.

"Ow-ow-ow!! Why don't you let go?!" The boy screamed.

"I must have the Sacred Jewel!" said the caterpillar demon.

"_The Sacred Jewel?" _Thought the boy.

"Enough of this! There is no way You-Will-Get-This-Jewel!!" Kagome then freed one of her hands from the boy's hair and channeled her spiritual energy straight at the caterpillar demon's arm, burning it off.

"_I must protect this Jewel no matter what! Huh? What is-? No!" _Kagome looked down and saw the jewel was glowing fiercely and confirming its location at her lower waist. The demon smirked and stretched out two of its other free hands and threw Kagome in the air before she could react and torn threw her flesh where the jewel was located.

"_Uh...No! The jewel!" _Kagome cried in her head.

Kagome then heavily landed on the ground with the jewel mere inches from her right hand. The demon looked up satisfied and hungrily at the jewel and tore from the ground and headed toward the jewel.

"Uh! No way demon! Just because this jewel is released from my body doesn't mean I'll let you take it so easily!" Kagome then reacted and grabbed the Jewel in her right hand and produced a barrier around her body a moment before the demon came close enough to hit the surface and bounce back as it slowly tore away the flesh of the demon. Kagome forgot about her own injury and blood was seeping away through her clothes and across the lush grass.

"The jewel! I must obtain you obnoxious little wench! You should not interfere or your life will be prolonged!" The demon exclaimed as she repeatedly hits the barrier and her flesh discards more and more. In the background, one new demon and a half-demon were intriguingly watching the battle for the jewel.

"_She's as strong and skilled, if not better, as Kikyo yet she's not Kikyo. This girl, Kagome, is protecting the jewel with her life when she could just throw it at the demon and possibly live. Feh, not as if the demon would come and slaughter her later anyway." _Thought the half-demon. The other demon, however, didn't think more or less of the fight as he observed this new mysterious girl who came out of no where, but through a well.

----------

_Sesshomaru was walking through the Forest of Inuyasha in mid-day sulking about his current sword. Of course no one could really tell of his anger or depression because of his usual emotionless mask. Sesshomaru always wore his mask for it was the perfect defense against enemies in battle and it kept well, favorable, distance toward anyone who wanted to stay too close to him. Sesshomaru despised humans and weak demons. He aims to become the most a powerful demon, as his deceased father use to be, but he couldn't do that with his previous sword that just happened to be past down to him from his father. This sword hung loosely at his waist and almost begged to be used but all it was useful for was bringing one hundred souls back to life in one sweep. There were also two other swords his father possessed and were more powerful. One of them was the sword of hell that could summon hundreds of dead souls and the other was the sword of men. That sword could kill a hundred souls in one mighty sweep. Sesshomaru sword could never trigger such destruction and it questioned Sesshomaru to, why did his father give him such a useless sword? This made him fume towards his father and now here he was. Walking through a forest to find a swordsman to create him a new, powerful, and worthy sword. This fact also puzzled Sesshomaru. _

_Why was he in this forest? He hadn't been here in years and knew he could find nothing of importance or information here. Sesshomaru was now at the edge of the forest near a clear field, a strange and powerful aura was felt within the field. Strange how he didn't sense it before but it just came from no where. He looked up with his emotionless mask in place and faced towards a well. _'A strange place' _he thought. But after a few seconds of waiting and staring at the side of the well a young woman poked out of the well with a perplexed look of shock and ahh. She seemed human, no doubt and a possible outsider. What could she have been doing in the well? And what was with the peculiar clothing? For a moment when he wasn't looking he thought he felt her look in his direction but her face turned to complete relief as she ran a few feet ahead of him in the center of the forest. _

_Curiosity hit Sesshomaru as he followed her into the forest and watched as she suddenly stopped and stared up towards a tree and studied it thoroughly as a boy was perched in the center, pierced by an arrow. _"Inuyasha…hmph." _Sesshomaru said to the air. His foolish younger half brother that was betrayed by a young human priestess and led to his demise. When Sesshomaru looked up again he saw the girl as if she were debating with herself and had a weird sheepish look on her face. She then reached her hands forward and touched his half brother's, Inuyasha, ears. Very surprising to Sesshomaru he felt a tinge of jealousy. Not knowing why he just ignored the feeling and resumed his curiosity and watched as the girl composed her self and spoke. Her voice sounded gentle and innocent but also stern and could be quite authoritative when she was angry. After this thought a quiver of arrows came right at her and Sesshomaru flinched forward to protect her but it seems she was capable of that herself. Sesshomaru himself didn't know what was wrong with him to have these sudden urges and emotions when the girl took a simple motion. Once again he just ignored them and watched as the girl left and took no notion to follow for he knew where she was going by the look of the men._

---------------

Sesshomaru still doesn't understand his strange reactions from before and pushed it behind him.

Kagome was struggling with the barrier and knew she couldn't hold it for too long and thought of a way to finish this demon and for good. Simply channeling her energy through her arm wasn't enough. It only tore away at the demon it didn't severely harm it enough. If only she had her bow and arrows. She then had a thought and looked towards Inuyasha at the tree and waited till the caterpillar demon attacked once more and released her barrier and sent it at the demon to distract it from her sudden disappearance from the battle. Kagome jumped towards Kaede and bowed then swiftly took the bow and ran away. Kaede was shocked and slightly puzzled at her strange actions but Kagome ignored that and ran towards the tree and grabbed the arrow piercing the Inuyasha.

"Sorry, gotta borrow this." Kagome spoke hastily. The arrow then slid out but disappeared. _Oh, great…_Kagome thought._ Wait! I can…yes! _ Kagome looked up sternly at the caterpillar demon that just so happened was still looking for her. She breathed in a deep breathe and wavered a little from her energy being drained but composed herself to focus in the demon. _I can faint later._ Kagome raised the bow and strung it back and as she pulled back more and more a pink arrow appeared and sparked wildly. With extreme focus Kagome aimed and shouted towards the demon.

"Hey! Miss Caterpillar! Let's end this quarrel!" Kagome then released and a rancid scream was heard from the caterpillar demon as it fell and melted till' there was only bones and the smell of rotten flesh left. Kagome took on a weak smile and whispered so tiny only her and another demon really heard her. She fainted right there and embraced the quiet darkness into deep sleep. She didn't even feel or hear the soft landing of her body in strong arms or the cackling of a free half demon.

A/N: HAZZAH!!! Second chapter tis complete!! I still anticipate reviews! (If anyone has even read it yet sad) The more reviews the more I'll want to write better and faster!! I think I rushed through the end though…See you in the next chapter!!


	3. The preistess kikyo

Main Parings: Kagome/Inuyasha, Kagome/Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

A/N: Thank you for the encouraging reviews! Now I feel like writing more and quite frequently. Special thanks to:

Moonlitanimeangel: Thank you so much!! I wish I could make it extra long but then you would have to wait another week and that's torture.

Ayjah: Thank you so much! I appreciate it!

Lady-Of-Emerald-Flames: Sorry it took me a while…But thank you for enjoying it!

Here's my next chapter! Hope your not disappointed!

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl that lied unconscious in his arms with an almost surprised gleam in his eyes if not for his perfectly placed mask. The fresh stench of blood from the gash in her side was stinging at his nose but he suppressed his disgust and picked up the small girl, bridal style, to take her back to the village and be taken care of. Why was he doing this? What was this girl to him? What was it about how she spoke, acted, and her whole being that drove him this way. Sesshomaru then would have walked away with the girl at that moment if not for his brother speaking up to him.

"Where exactly are you headed, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spoke with a hint cruelty.

"You should stay silent little half-brother for it doesn't concern you." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, yes it does. That girl you're carrying holds the Sacred Jewel and I mean to possess it. And this is the perfect time to pry it out of her hands." Inuyasha cracked his right hand as to intimidate Sesshomaru which just made him almost smirk in amusement.

"Just try it while I'm carrying her, _half_-demon." Sesshomaru purposely emphasized "half" as to mock and anger him which, of course, worked. Inuyasha was simple minded, persistent, and very foolish in Sesshomaru's eyes and he hated him. It's possible that nothing could ever change his mind on how he judged Inuyasha and how much he couldn't stand his existence because it's what destroyed his father. Inuyasha was now running towards Sesshomaru with malice in his eyes and his right arm ready to strike at Kagome's right hand which held the jewel. Sesshomaru easily dodged the attack and stood behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back stunned, completely forgetting how strong his older brother really was. Sesshomaru simply glared back and slashed his demonic nails through Inuyasha's neck so he would faint, not die. Inuyasha grunted and sounded with a 'thump' when he hit the ground. _Too simple. _He thought.

"Old Priestess," Sesshomaru directed at Kaede. "Take Inuyasha before he does anything else foolish to attack this girl and steal the jewel. I shall return her to the village where you can treat her side."

Kaede just dumbly nodded, for the turn of events seemed to take a huge shock upon her for such an old age. Inuyasha was easily released from her older sister's spell binding arrow and the Sacred Jewel had returned. Also these to major incidents both occurred by this young priestess, Kagome. Kaede really expected something amazing from this girl.

Sesshomaru had just placed Kagome down inside the biggest hut, supposedly Kaede's, and lifted her shirt to check on the wound. If Kagome were conscience she probably would have protested and burned him in oblivion but Sesshomaru had no choice. Surprisingly, when he looked there was only a tiny gash left on her side compared to the huge slash caused by the caterpillar demon. It's obvious she was badly damaged before from the great amount of blood that was dripping through her clothes but it seemed, in her conscience, her spiritual energy was healing her wound.

"_Humph, there's never an end to this girl. There's never a time when you can worry about her. Worry? Me as well? Preposterous." _Sesshomaru thought. He then lifted down her shirt and stared down at her sleeping posture. She wasn't as beautiful as the casual female demons Sesshomaru affiliates himself with but she wasn't bad looking. He reached forward and brushed some of her hair out of her face and stood to leave.

When he reached outside the hut he looked to see the old woman priestess sealing Inuyasha in a shed with sutras and spells. Sesshomaru smirked knowing he himself could slash through that hut with no difficulties but Inuyasha was just too weak and inexperienced. With a simple leap he Sesshomaru was out of site into the forest and back on his quest for his sword, hoping he would leave that girl behind and out of his head.

--------

Kagome had been asleep for five days and lying naked in the middle of a hut because of her bloody clothes. Kagome fluttered her eyes open and brought her hand up to her head.

"Ugh…what…happened?" Kagome moaned. Her head was killing her and she stank of dirt and blood. Then it all came flooding back. The feudal era, a demon boy spelled to a tree, the caterpillar demon, the jewel…THE JEWEL!!!

"W-where is it?! Ah!! I'm n-naked!" Kagome shouted. She then looked around and realized she was in Keade's hut and her clothes were no where in site, neither the jewel. She then heard a slight rustling from the front and revealed Kaede herself.

"Oh, ye finally awake, Kagome. Ye've been out for quite a days now. How do you feel?" Kaede said.

"Uh, fine. A little dizzy and weak though. Where is the Sacred Jewel?" Kagome replied.

"Sorry, I thought since you were unconscious it would be safer in my hands, for a while. Here." Kaede reached inside her robes and pulled out a pure pink jewel and handed it towards Kagome. When Kagome touched it she felt a wonderful sensation of warmth and a tiny bit of her that seemed to be missing.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without this jewel." Kagome mused. For a few moments they stayed quite as Kagome stared at the marvelous jewel. She never got to clearly see it during the huge commotion in the battle days ago and she was under its spell, until she got tired of her sickening scent that was practically burning her nostrils.

"Uh, where is the bath?" Kagome asked Kaede. Kaede was lost in her own thoughts so she snapped her head up and took a moment to process what Kagome said.

"There is a spring a little ways ahead of the village. I shall accompany you and I have another pair of clothing for ye clothing were too drenched in blood for me to remove completely."

"Thank you. That will be fine. Um, do you have shampoo, soap, and a towel with you?"

"Shanpo? Sope? What are these items you require?"

"Oh, I forgot where I am, just a towel then." _I'll take a proper bath when I return home._ Kagome thought. Kaede then walked Kagome to the spring where she washed off the dried blood as much as she could. When she was doing this she realized her wound had completely disappeared. Maybe this was why she felt so weak? Her spiritual energy felt the danger of her major blood loss and healed her wound while she was unconscious.

After an hour and a half bath Kagome finally stepped out and dried herself while Kaede showed her her temporary clothing. No real shock to Kagome, it was a set of priestess clothes. It was the perfect size of a white top kimono and red pants. Just for a simple tough, Kagome also put her hair up in a pony tail with a little hair hanging loose in the front. When Kagome finished dressing Kaede looked up at her with amazement.

"What is it?" Kagome questioned. _Does changing clothes make such a difference?_

"Y-you just look like someone that use to live in the village." Kaede stuttered.

_Someone in the-. Oh, I bet I can guess who. _Kagome and Kaede began to make their way back to the village and Kagome popped the question.

"Was her name Kikyo?"

"What?" Kaede said.

"The name of the person who looks a lot like me. That demon boy from the Sacred Tree said the exact same thing and I'm pretty annoyed about it." Kagome stated. Kaede seemed to stay silent and didn't answer their whole walk. Once they reached the hut Kaede turned to Kagome.

"I have a favor to ask ye, Kagome." Kaede stated. Kagome just simply nodded and Kaede smiled back and walked away from the hut for Kagome to follow then she continued.

"That demon boy you mentioned before is Inuyasha. He is…a half-demon that has been known around here for over fifty years. He has been imprisoned to the Sacred Tree ever since my older sister, Kikyo, died. She was the one who sealed him because he betrayed her and stole the Sacred Jewel from our village so he could turn, _full _demon. Now after many, many years he has finally been released. By you Kagome when you took out that arrow from his chest,"

"Last night, when you fainted, another demon, all in white, came and took you to my hut. Before I ask my favor, may I ask if you knew this demon?" Kagome wildly shook her head because she had never even been in the feudal era before to meet a demon before last night. So it seemed very impossible to her. _But what about that aura near the well. It was pretty strong and I thought I did see a flash of white behind the green bushes and trees. _Kagome thought. Kaede then sighed and continued her walk with Kagome following behind.

"I thought not. Since you only seemed to appear here yesterday. Perhaps I can get it out of Inuyasha for he seemed to be quite familiar with him. Oh, well this is what I wished to ask you. Last night when you were in the hut I was told to seal up Inuyasha. For, who knows what would have happened if I left him unconscious after dawn with the Jewel unguarded. I tried my very best and sealed him up in that shed up the hill. I need you're help Kagome with a spell that can finalize Inuyasha from killing anyone or stealing the Jewel even when he's outside that hut."

"But Kaede, I just woke up and my powers haven't completely returned. I'm too weak to cast any sort of incantation at the moment. I'm sor-"

"Don't go apologizing for nothing," Kaede interrupted. "You don't need any sort of spiritual energy for your part. Now come." Kaede and Kagome had just arrived at a shabby shed with rectangular paper etched all over it. Inside Kagome could feel the aura of that boy, Inuyasha, just sitting in the shed. He was most likely pounding around in there for a long time and gave up to just be sitting around like nothing. Kaede bowed her head and mumbled something and released one of the seals to the door and slid it open to reveal the half-demon boy tied up in ropes around his ankles, arms, and wrists. There were also seals around the ropes as well. Kagome almost felt pity for the half-demon but then she remembered how he tried to steal her jewel and she was angry all over again.

_But, he can't help it to be born this way. Weak and unwanted. He must have been shunned over a thousand times by both demon and human. What about his family, though? _ Kagome thought to herself. But she stopped when realized Inuyasha was staring right at her with confusion, hatred, longing, and love. Kagome didn't know why he was staring at her like that until she remembered what outfit she was dressed in. _Kikyo. _Kagome frowned as she stared back and looked away. But she could still feel his eyes piercing right at her.

"Okay, Kagome, I'm going to seal these beads around his neck and when it's around I want you to finish it off by saying one word. This word will seal him from doing any damage. Got it?" Kaede said.

"Uh, yeah." Inuyasha's eyes were really disturbing her now. Kaede lifted her hands together near her face and began to mumble an incantation til a group of beads began to appear and form around Inuyasha's neck. By now Inuyasha looked away from Kagome to his own neck and began shouting 'what the hell is this you old hag?!' over and over.

"Now Kagome. Say the word." Kagome was now looking right at Inuyasha and she wanted to laugh. He looked exactly like a whining little white dog. It was somewhat annoying but rather cute. On instinct Kagome said simply,

"Sit." By then Inuyasha's noise ceased and he went face forward into the ground making a small ditch the size of his head. Kagome couldn't take it; she wrapped her arms around her ribs and fell forward on her knees laughing at the dog demon. Inuyasha's ears perked at this and forcefully pulled his head out of his mini ditch and stared daggers at her.

"What the hell is so funny?!" He shouted.

"I-its just! Heh heh! You l-looked so much like a dog! I-its cute!" Kagome stammered. Inuyasha then blush a very light pink and yelled,

"That's a stupid thing to laugh about! Stop it, stupid!"

"You're the stupid one! Ha, falling forward and making a ditch like that!"

"You're the one who caused me to do that!"

"Well if you haven't caused such a ruckus and attempt to steal the jewel you wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Well it's your fault for releasing me!"

"I didn't do it on purpose?! What?! Did you want to stay there?!" That's when their very loud bickering stopped and Inuyasha simply mumbled a 'no' and 'of course not. Stupid'

"Why you-?!" Kagome wanted to hit him but Kaede stopped her.

"Come on. Let's release these unnecessary ropes and seals."

"No, I say we leave him here to rot some more."

"Kagome." Kaede did that adult tone of 'you-know-better' which just made Kagome sigh and take off the seals on Inuyasha's ropes. After that Inuyasha ripped right out and ran out of the hut. Kagome was frustrated and tired with him and yelled "sit" mere moments after he ripped out of the ropes. There was a huge crash heard and a cry of pain and disappointment which made Kagome smile. She stood and walked out of the shed to see an ever bigger ditch than before and thought the size must depend on her emotions because the first was simple and stifled from laughter while this was out of frustration and anger on the thought of him going right after the jewel. Kagome went right past the ditch to get some more sleep because she was strangely drained of herself and only wished to go home and plop on soft bed and see the future Sacred Tree.

"You deserve it sometimes, Inuyasha." She said before she went inside the hut and knew he heard her because she saw a small white perk from his ears. She leaned against the side wall and slid down so her knees were right against her chest as she sat and closed her eyes back into darkness and dreamed about a mysterious white blur come and catch her. As she embraced its warmth and never let go.

A/N: I'm sorry it isn't long and it took me FOREVER to submit it but I had school just start for me and I have a lot of work to do. Ugh, and I hate it when authors take longer than a week to submit the next chapter. Now I understand why it takes so long. Anyway, EEEKKKK!!!!! I wonder wonder wonder who that white blur was and if she'll end up with Inu or Shesshy! I'll give you a hint on something though just because I won't submit for a while, one of the pairings is mostly one-sided. I won't tell you which though! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! School is already stressing me out and I need more modivation on each chapter the make me write faster. And possibly longer.  


Next Chap: The sword Tensaiga 


End file.
